


4 AM Cravings.

by loginhasbeentaken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/loginhasbeentaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM Cravings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMH3 (LilShitWayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



> Don't judge my shitty title. This was a cute little requested drabble.

* * *

 

“Theo, psst! Wake up!”

“Malia,” he asked sleepily.

“Yes, now open the window it’s freezing,”

“Why are you here,” he grumbled walking to the window.

_“Just open it,”_

_“It’s like 4 am. What the hell Malia?”_

“I needed ice cream. Do you have any?”

“ _Ice cream?_ Ice cream? Malia, _who crawls through someone’s window at 4 am for ice cream?!”_

“Someone who needs ice cream.”

“Why come here?”

“Because the convenience store is far away and I don’t have a license.”

“Malia, I am not driving you to the convenience store at 4 am for ice cream. You can hop in bed with me and I’ll take you in the morning. But now I really need to sleep.”

“What happened to, I’ll never deny you anything?”

“It’s 4 am babe. The typical rules of engagement don’t apply.”

“Please,” she whined littering his bare back, neck and biceps with kisses.

“In the morning,” he grumbled shaking her off.

“Stiles would do it,” she teased.

“Not falling for that,” he scoffed snuggling into his pillows.

“You know Stiles, _my first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first time. Sure._ I’ll just crawl into his window and tell him how desperate I am for ice cream. How I’d do anything for it.”

“He’ll do it unconditionally.”

“But we both know what ice cream does to me,” she sighed.

“Give me five minutes,” he said scrambling out of bed in a hurry to get dressed.


End file.
